


You Taste Delicious

by arya_lynn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Oral Sex, Vampires, alas, i do not, i wish i had the heart to make this a full story, vague hints at arranged marriages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arya_lynn/pseuds/arya_lynn
Summary: Years after their arranged marriage and slowly coming to love each other, Shane and Yuna finally consummate their marriage. (sort of)





	You Taste Delicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunalescaSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunalescaSakura/gifts).



> arranged marriages and forced spouses to lovers is my favorite trope, don't at me  
> made for yuna years ago of our two characters bc she refuses to write smut

Shane's tongue pushed past her teeth and brushed against her tongue. One hand was on her lower back, keeping her pressed against him, the other finding its way down her pants slowly. Her tongue followed his as he pulled it back into his mouth and it brushed against his teeth slowly. He hummed softly, leaning away from her a little bit. She pulled her tongue back into her mouth and closed her teeth on his bottom lip gently. She pulled away slowly, releasing his lip when she was satisfied. 

"We should take this upstairs," Yuna mumbled as he caressed her through her panties. Shane hummed as his lips brushed her cheek.

"Let's do it here," he said, pulling back so he could look her in the eye. Yuna looked like she was about to protest when he interrupted her. "Why not? It's our house. No one's going to walk in on us. We can do it anywhere. If you want, of course." Yuna bit her lip and searched Shane's face. She wanted it more than she ever did before. But she wanted to have their first time be in their bedroom. She had always wanted it to be romantic, not just a quick fuck on a couch as a movie played in the background.

Shane's tongue against her neck and his fingers against her panties made her change her mind.

"God, I just- fuck!" Yuna huffed as Shane's fingers slipped into her panties. Her breath became ragged and her fingers tangled in Shane's black hair. He smiled against her neck.

"I'll take that as a yes," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her jaw line. He pushed roughly into her shoulder and she fell back on the couch. She looked up at her husband, taking him in, as he breathed heavily above her. His pants were clearly tented, the strain of them against his growing erection making him shift uncomfortably. His shirt was untucked and rumpled. His hair was mused, contrasting with his usually so put together self. She liked him like this; disheveled and wild-looking. And to think, she had done that to him.

He hovered over her, his eyes wild. He pushed her tank top up to her bra, quickly pressing sloppy kisses to her stomach, unbuttoning her pants as he kissed her. She lifted her hips so he could slide off her pants, tossing them over his shoulder. He pressed a few more kisses to her stomach before pressing a kiss to her panties, directly above her clit. She gasped, her back arching at the feeling.

"You like that, sweet?" Shane asked sweetly. He dug his teeth into the inside of her thigh and she gasped. Blood ran down her leg slowly when he pulled away and he lapped it up eagerly. She bit her bottom lip, humming softly at the sight of him licking up her blood.

"Mmm, you taste delicious, Yunie," Shane purred, looking up at Yuna with hooded eyes and licking his lips. She laid a hand on his cheek gently.

"Prove it," she breathed. He gave her a quizzical look before she pulled him up and smashed her mouth against his. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, tasting her blood on his tongue. She pulled away slowly, teasingly, licking her lips as she did.

"Now let's see if you taste delicious too, love," she said with a hum. She pushed him, hard. Shane fell onto his back, staring up at Yuna with large eyes, irises almost hidden by the black of his pupils. She straddled him, grinding down on his hips with a lustful look on her face. He stuffed his fist in his mouth and bit down hard in an attempt to muffle his moans. She leaned down, nuzzling his neck and placing a hand over his.

"No, love, let me hear," she hummed, biting down on his neck and pulling his hand out of his mouth. He whimpered as she sucked on the wound, arching his back to press himself against her. Her right hand moved to unzip his trousers and she rubbed him through his briefs. He whined, leaning into her touch. She could already feel precum leaking through his briefs. She gave a final lick to the pinpricks on his neck and smiled.

"You taste so good, love," Yuna purred. "Now let's see if the rest of you tastes just as good." She crawled down his body slowly, popping his dick out of his briefs as she did. Yuna licked her lips, looking up at Shane with hooded eyes. She pressed a light kiss to the tip of his dick before giving it a slow lick from bottom to top.

"Jesus Christ Yuna, you don't have to," Shane stammered, a hand coming up to cover is mouth. Yuna took him halfway into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip. "Jesus, fuck, Yuna, oh my god!" Yuna pulled off, giving him a lick from base to tip. She kissed the tip, giving him a wink.

"Having trouble there, Shane?" she hummed, giving the tip a small lick. She took him in again, going down to the base this time. She hummed around him and he practically screamed. His fingers tangled in her hair, holding her down and trying to pull her back up at the same time. He settled on pulling her off, her mouth making a lewd popping noise. She smirked at him, his hands in her white hair holding her head up. Yuna licked precum off her lips seductively, giving him a wink.

"You gonna let me get back to what I was doing, love?" she purred, her voice like honey. Shane wet his lips, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"I-I wanna get back to what I was doing," Shane stammered. Yuna raised her eyebrow in question, the smirk still plastered on her face. He pushed her onto her back with shaking hands, pulling a laugh out of her. He settled himself between her legs, trying and failing to give her a seductive look.

"It's no fun if I'm the only one getting off," Yuna said, running her hands through his black hair.

"You won't be," Shane assured her, "at least, you will be until later." She raised her eyebrow again in question.

"Later?" she asked, smirking again. She lifted her hips so he could pull her panties off. He kissed her pubic mound and she gasped.

"Later," he hummed, gaining back his confidence. He spread her lips and gave her a quick lick, slowing for just a moment at her clit. Her breath hitched and her back arched, Shane's warm hands holding her hips down. He licked and sucked at her inner lips, teasing her with quick licks to her clit before going back to her lips.

"Oh my god, you fucking tease," Yuna ground out, her hands fisted in his hair.

"Hypocrite," Shane hummed in a sing-song voice. He gave a slow, teasing lick to her clit.

"Just fucking suck it already, god, what the fuck, Shane," Yuna hissed, her fists clenched.

"What was that?" he hummed, smiling up at her innocently.

"Jesus Christ Shane, please, just fucking suck on my goddamn clit, is it that fucking– JESUS CHRIST!" Her fingernails clawed at his scalp as he sucked hard on her clit, his eyes on her the whole time. Blood slid down his forehead and he blinked it away as Yuna tried desperately to press his face into her. He hummed and she sobbed, her back arching, hitting her head on the arm of the couch.

"Shit, Shane, I-I think I'm gonna cum," Yuna whined. Shane hummed again, nuzzling into her.

"Fuck, Shane, I'm gonna- I'm gonna- FUCK!" Yuna exclaimed, her voice hoarse. "Holy fuck, SHANE!" Her legs shook, toes curling and her back arching, her nails digging deeper into Shane's scalp as she orgasmed. He sucked on her clit as she rode out her orgasm, only letting go when she pressed a hand to his bloody forehead.

"Just because you said please," Shane purred. He crawled over her, pressing a gentle kiss to her mouth and stroking her hair.

"You're such a goddamn tease, you know that?" Yuna mumbled against his mouth. He hummed softly.

"You're one to talk," he replied. "So are we going upstairs or what?"


End file.
